


Frog

by ZeGreatCamicazi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Frog - Freeform, Lumity, Oneshot, Pure Crack, Word Count : 100-500, ahaha, date, kinda pet phrog, phrog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGreatCamicazi/pseuds/ZeGreatCamicazi
Summary: Luz and Amity go on a date and they find a frog
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Frog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of writing chapter fics, so here's a oneshot

"Amity Amity AMITY!" Luz yelled as she and Amity walked through some woods. "Look!"

"What?" Amity asked, confused, Luz had yelled out for Amity to look out at so many things of different interest that it could be anything from a frog to the next Azura book.

"ITS A FROG!" Luz pointed to the pond to her left where, sure enough, a frog was hopping around.

"And?" Amity couldn't seem to notice the importance of the small green amphibian Luz was so interested in.

"You want the frog don't you." Amity sighed, already knowing what Luz's response would be.

Luz nodded vigorously in response, her eyes looking like something ones of an anime character.

"Lets go get the frog." Amity began walking while Luz began sprinting towards the now very confused frog.

"One thing though." Amity held up a finger.

Luz stopped.

"We have to put it pack on the way back." Amity knew Luz had no idea how to take care of a frog so putting that out there was necessary to the frogs livelihood.

"Fine." Luz looked slightly mad as she crouched down to pick up the now very confused frog.

Unfortunately for Luz, the frog did /not/ want to be picked up so it ran away faster than a dog with someone's sock in their mouth.

"WAIT NO FROG!" Luz began running after the frog before Amity put a hand on her shoulder, signalling for her to stop.

"There's no point Luz." Amity didn't want to make Luz sad, but also didn't want instill her with false hope. "It'll just keep running."

Luz just groaned softly and plopped her head on Amity's shoulder.


End file.
